Over The Edge discontinued
by Chibbi Nations Ruler
Summary: hikari had fallen off a cliff, and shinji saves her, but they get lost and together until someone turns up to get them. what will happen between these two? my first ikari fic so they might be a lil' OOC.
1. Fallen

**Over The Edge**

**Neo: **yay this is my first Ikarishipping fic

**Dawn: **MAY!!!!!

**May: **what is it? It sounds like your gonna die.

**Dawn: **what's it like to be the main characters in Neo's stories?

**May**oh, you _are_ gonna die.

**Dawn: **what?!?!

**Neo: **pops out of nowheredid guys notice how much better hikari and shinji sound than dawn andPaul?

**Dawn: **well duh, It's not like I wanted to change my name when I got here, mumbles stupid producerunder breath

**Neo: **where are the guys?

**May: **they went off doing _guy things_

**Neo: **meh. Hey dawn you want me to change your name for the fic?

**Dawn: **really? You would do that for me?

**Neo: **sure, but I'd have to change Paul too

**Hikari: **they ain't here!!

**Neo: **point taken, I don't own Pokémon, on with the story!!!!

* * *

**Shinji's Pov**

_Wait, is that the same girl, the one over there on the other cliff, the one with the dark blue hair, she's the girl who travels with Satoshi and them, right? Hmm, is it just me or did her skirt get shorter, if that's even possible. She looks nice in the orange glow. I can't hear her from here, but she must be happy because there's a huge smile on her face. _

_...wait…am I…smiling? I AM!!!! God I hope no one saw that. It's getting late out, I'd better feed the Pokémon_

_I've finished feeding the Pokémon; I was about return them when I heard a scream, coming from the cliff

* * *

_

**Normal Pov**

Shinji raced to the cliff where the cerulean eyed girl, Hikari once stood. All her Pokémon, who she had let out earlier let out for air, had been in a panicked state as the franticly searched for a way to save their trainer from her position in over the cliff. He ran to the very edge of the cliff and looked over the water, there she was, splashing in the water franticly waving her arms around in an effort to stay afloat.

"HELP ME!! SOMBODY I CAN'T SWIM!!!" she called, tears falling and drenching her already wet face.

"Troublesome girl" he muttered before jumping over the cliff and into the water, after her.

Hikari was still trying to keep afloat, sinking more with each attempt, her attempts finally stopped as the last bit of her hair blended in with the ocean, the last of her air slowly disappearing into large blue bubbles. She suddenly felt a strong arm grip her by the waist and hoist her back to the surface of the water.

Hikari gasped for air, constantly coughing from the water she had swallowed. She slowly opened her eyes, to see the lavender haired boy who had securely wrapped his arm around her and keeping them both afloat.

"S-Shinji!?!" she asked, her face turning the colour of a ripe tomato.

"Just shut up while I get us back to shore." He said calmly, though even he had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, lucky for him the sun's glow had covered it well for him.

The only shore around them was a tiny beach, completely surrounded by tall cliffs and a solitary path leading to a forest. Hikari sat on the shore, coughing and sneezing, her throat stung from the salt water that she swallowed.

"You're going to catch if you don't change, do you have any extra clothes?" he asked, scanning the beach for pieces of wood he could use for a fire. Hikari shook her head.

"n-no, my bag is back at the Pokémon center." She looked down playing with her pruny fingers. Shinji sighed, as he went through his bag and gave her a large, baggy, black shirt.

"Use that for now," he told her as he turned away from her, and went along the beach. Hikari stared at the piece of clothing, for a few seconds, and made sure that Shinji was out of sight before she changed.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

_Piplup: ahhhh!!! Hikari-sama!! Shinji-san!!!Don't worry…. Ah who am I kidding!!!! Worry!!!_

_Chimpchar: GOD!! Calm down would you, and do you address everyone like that, penguin-face._

_Piplup: no just Hikari-sama's… wait what was that, ash-breath!!!_

_Chimpchar: WAS THAT SUPPOST TO BE INSULTIN!!!_

_Piplup: WHAT IF IT WAS!!_

_Buneary: please, please. You tow are acting like kids, if you haven't notice, we have a situation here!_

_Piplup: yea I know that._

_Buneary: good so you two can go get help_

_Chimpchar: you two, who?_

_Buneary: you know what I mean! Now get moving before something bad happens!_

_The two puffed before, being pushed into the forest by VERY irritated bunny

* * *

_

By the time Shinji had come back, his hands full of drift wood, the sun had already set, and it was pretty dark.

Hikari was clutching her knees, her eyes wide open, flinching every time she heard a sound. She yelped, jumping up as a pile of wood fell to her knees.

"You get scared way too easily." Shinji said as he bent down going through his pack for a box of matches, it was sort of irritating not having Chimpchar just do it for him. Finally finding the matches he finally lit it.

"It wouldn't have been that way if you hadn't just dumped the stuff like that." She said trying to keep her cool. Just being around the guy made her boil up. She didn't get it, _'I swear, just a few more minutes around him and I'll crack' _she thought as she just stared into the small source of warmth in front of her.

* * *

**Neo:** ok, there's chapter one of my attempt at an Ikarishipping fic, tell me what yall think k.

**Paul:** you changed my name?

**Neo:** why? Ye gotta problem

**Shinji:** WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!?!? I HATE MY ENGLISH NAME!!

**Neo:** that's a fine, right.

**Shinji:** I don't do that for no reason.

**Neo:** so, it's cool. Anyways review, riiieee, k yall bye!!


	2. Tide

**Over The Edge: chapter 2 incoming tide**

**Neo: **voila chapter 2 thanx for waitin' as I got my lazy but in action

**Hikari:** okay, calm down nothing bad has happened yet

**Shinji:** nothing bad? You call falling off a cliff nothing bad?

**Hikari:** no I mean, there's no love yet

**Neo:** just chill there's not gonna be any love… yet

**Hikari:** eeeeehhhhhh!!!!!! Stop confusing me!!!!!!!

* * *

Shinji looked at the feminine figure in beside him from the corner of his eyes. The shirt he had given her was quite big; the neck had fallen of one of her shoulder, exposing it. Her knees were huddled to her chest and the black cloth stretching over it, if she were standing it would go up to her knees.

Hikari looked very drowsy, her cerulean colored eyes looked a bright shade of red as she stared into the fire, her now damp clothes hung clumsily on a branch that was above their heads. Their backs were to one of the many walls surrounding them.

"Shinji?" she asked in a voice no lower than a whisper, her eyes never leaving the glow of the fire, "do you think…. They'll …find…us…." her voice faded as her eyes slowly closed shut and her head softly plopped onto the shoulder of the lavender haired trainer.

* * *

_Pip pip Piplup!! Piplup pip pip lup lup!!!!!! _The tiny Pokémon said waving her flippers in the face of her master's dense, umm extremely dense companion .

"I don't get what you're saying Piplup!?!" Satoshi said starting to pull out his hair just watching the already frantic Pokémon go red in the face.

_SMACK!!!!! _A loud sound echoed through the ears of the surrounding people. The tiny blue water Pokémon's face slowly returned to normal.

_Chimpchar: listen you penguin face, you should know better than to try to explain to the meat head, go find the guru guy._

"Hey Satoshi, what are you doing?" Takashi asked "is that Hikari's Piplup? And a Chimpchar?" he asked staring at the two starter Pokémon.

"You know, that you mention it, I haven't noticed the Chimpchar" Satoshi crouched down to the Chimpchar and reached out to it. "Hey there little guy." He says before Chimpchar attacked him with ember.

"AHHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU-"

"Satoshi, calm down. I think that Chimpchar belongs to Shinji, something must have happened to them." Takashi figured.

"Yea, your right. Piplup where are they?" ash asked, and Piplup and Chimpchar started toward the cliff.

* * *

Shinji's eyes snapped open at the sound of water. He looked around him noticing the tide was becoming higher.

"Oi, girl wake up!" he said shaking Hikari's shoulders.

"Hmm, just give my five….zzzzz"

"We don't have five minutes, so wake up unless you want to be eaten by sharpedos!!!" Shinji yelled at her. Hikari jumped up and looked at Shinji with a start.

" W-what do you mean?!?" she asked franticly.

"The tide is coming in we have to go…

* * *

**Neo:** bwahahahahaha, I left a cliffy mwahahahaha.

**Hikari**: I don't want to drown!!!!!Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Shinji:** keep crying and you will! Review! Mmmmmppph , blub.


	3. note

My interest in Pokemon has long since died, and so this story is discontinued. If I do ever re-write this for any reason, it will be posted on my LiveJournal (check my profile.)


End file.
